Digital imaging devices, such as digital cameras, use a two-dimensional array of photosensors to generate image data representative of a scene. Many of the two-dimensional photosensor arrays contain several million photosensors. During the manufacturing process and during the life of the two-dimensional photosensor arrays, many of the photosensors become defective. The quality of image data generated by a two-dimensional photosensor array declines as the number of defective photosensors increases. Eventually, the number of defective photosensors will cause an image replicated by the image data to be unacceptable.